The Wedding
by Kenshin562
Summary: Alvin is attending a wedding of the woman who he only had ever loved but the wedding isn't his. What will Alvin do? Will he stay and watch or will he leave?


Please R&R. (If you don't like Alvin and Milla together don't read)

Pairing: Alvin x Milla

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Tales Of Xillia.

Alvin stood at the back of the hall, with his brown eyes set dead ahead on the altar and the young groom standing there. He could only watch as the women he loved was about to be married to Jude.

Somewhere, barely perceptible, in Alvin was a man nearing the edge of his limits.

"Are you alright?" asked MIlla.

"I'm... I'm fine." replying with a somewhat shaky voice. The figure pulled herself up, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes and smoothing the white dress down.

The fanfare began, heralding the bride into the room as the heavy oaken doors opened. She stepped into the hall as the crowd drew its collective breath. Alvin fought to keep his gaze straight ahead, to avoid staring at her. He failed, of course. Tears were forming in his eyes but, he quickly wiped them off so no one can see.

Alvin was deaf to the words being spoken. Deaf to the music being played on the organ. He watched Milla with pained eyes as she took her place at the altar beside her future husband. Was he the only one able to see how she shifted uncomfortably? How she held herself, almost to poised and perfect, so unlike the Lord of Spirits he had known, and had fallen in love with.

Milla fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as subtly as she could. 'Help me.' she prayed, squeezing her eyes closed. She didn't want this. But..she also knew she didn't have a choice. She plastered a smile onto her face and glanced over at Jude. He was a good man, he could be a good father and also a good husband.

Alvin watched, helplessly as the ring was slid onto Milla's finger. For a moment, he envisioned himself standing in Jude's place. Sliding the ring on her finger and looking at Milla, where she stood, beaming in the gown that she had bought. The vision faded, it was Jude again, and he could only watch from the back of the hall.

"You too, huh?" Leia's voice permeated the silence Alvin had wrapped himself in. He looked away from Milla, and at the brown haired girl beside him. How could he have forgotten, Leia was in love with Jude, and had been for years. He nodded.

"At least its shared pain." She said softly, leaning against the wall and wiping tears from her eyes.

Alvin turned his eyes back to where Milla was speaking her vows. She sounded happy yet, sad at the same time. But...she spoke them anyway. Her face turned slightly, her eyes met with Alvin. He turned away, and walked out of the doors. He could hear the gasps behind him. "I should have stayed." He whispered to himself, leaning against the wall and running his hand through his brown hair.

MIlla watched with wide eyes as Alvin pushed his way through the doors of the chapel. Part of her saying, "he loves me." And the other part saying, "he must hate me for this."

"Milla Maxwell, do you take Jude Mathis as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"MIlla?" The priest asked again. Milla's eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. Alvin, she wanted Alvin. She could hear the murmers in the chapel, people were asking each other what had happened, where Alvin had gone. Was Alvin jealous? What had happened?

"MIlla?" Jude asked. She looked at him, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jude." She whispered, taking the ring off. "I...I can't." He looked at her sadly and nodded. Milla dropped the bouquet and fled down the hall. She ignored the whispers, the clapping, the gasps, and continued running towards the huge oaken doors.

"ALVIN!" He looked up, and turned. Milla was standing there, tears streaking down her face. She threw herself into his arms, weeping.

"Milla..." He squeezed her close.

"I...I'm sorry." She cried, hugging him close.

"But what about the wedding with Jude?" He asked.

"I didn't want to go through with it, if it meant losing you." She said still weeping in his arm.

"Are you sure you want someone to be with someone like me? I mean, Jude is a good guy that can take care of you." He said trying to reason with her to continue with the wedding.

"Jude already knew that I loved you more so he nodded for me to go after you." She said still clinging onto Alvin.

"Fine, If that is what you want, then I won't say anything further." He said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

Milla, then asked the priest if she can continue the wedding, but instead with Alvin in which he agreed. After the wedding was done they decided to live in Elympios and live happily together.


End file.
